1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for controlling airborne contaminates. More specifically the present invention is an isolation device and method for isolating a human being.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the prior art, there are devices and methods for isolating a human being. In one such device, a patient isolation room has walls surrounding a relatively smaller patient locus, with a continuous air flow loop including an air inlet and outlet relatively sized and oppositely arranged to encompass the patient locus on every side with a horizontal, unidirectional, laminar air stream of uniform velocity throughout its cross-section to maintain patient isolation from room air beyond the locus. The loop conducts depurified air beyond the room for recirculation and repurification.
The prior art devices do not provide a device or method of isolating a human being using an existing patient care area to provide protection from infection. Furthermore, the prior art devices are difficult to sterilize.